


Bundled Love Scenes

by OliviaMarie



Series: Bundled Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and stiles have sex, F/M, First Time, Girl!Stiles, Stiles is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from Bundled Love that I'm not putting in to keep the rating down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundled Love Scenes

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, blinking her eyes open to the man slinking in through her window. His red eyes glanced to all four corners of her room before coming to rest on her in her bed. “What are you doing here?” She groaned and pulled her blankets over her head like they had been before Derek opened her window.

“Need pack.” He growled out and stalked towards her bed, grabbing a fist full of her blankets and dragging them off of her.

“Dude, I’m not pack.” Stiles glared at Derek, attempting to grab her blankets blindly without moving too much. “I’m not even a wolf.”

“You could be.” Derek sat on the end of her bed, staring at her with a pout, not that Stiles would ever tell him he pouted—she liked her body the way it was. Intact.

“No.” Stiles huffed and sat up, stretching her arm lazily.

“I need pack. Any type of pack.” Derek whispered, grabbing her foot and holding it. “You could help me make pack.”

“You want me to be a teenage statistic?” Stiles squeaked, pulling her foot away. “That is so not happening.”

“You’re ovulating.” Derek glanced to her underwear. “It’s possible, I could keep you safe, keep the child safe. Let me breed you.”

“Derek.” Stiles snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Why?”

“I need pack. You’d be good pack. You can give me children, help raise any betas that come.” He rubbed his face against her leg, leaning heavily on her bed and making it dip.   
“Look how good you are with Scott.”

“Does it have to be now?” Stiles groaned grabbed his hand that was wandering far too much. “Fine, but only on the condition that you can’t turn anyone without my permission.”

“I can do that.” Derek nodded, looking up at her.

“And we’re talking about this in the morning.” Stiles huffed, shifting down her bed to Derek. “And we’re telling my dad everything.”

Dragging her fingers across Derek’s jaw, Stiles leaned forwards and kissed him chastely, nuzzling into his cheek as she embraced him. Derek gripped her arms gently, pressing his body against hers tightly. His red eyes roamed over shoulder before he latched on to her clavicle, making her gasp softly in his ear and get a kiss on the cheek. He could feel her smile as she let her hands wander up under his shirt, feeling the expanse of skin with brief touches.

“Off.” Stiles urged, tugging the hem until he backed away long enough to pull the garment over his head and toss in on her messy floor. Taking the brief seconds to pull her own off, she plastered her nakedness against his chest, humming at the feel of her breasts squashed against his skin. Looking up at him, she stared at the vivid red of his eyes being taken over by his dilating pupils.

Leaning forwards, she kissed him, licking his lips to get him to open up and let her explore his mouth with her tongue. Stiles ran her tongue over his elongated teeth carefully, making sure not to puncture herself on any of the sharp points. She flicked the roof of his mouth, making him growl and push her down onto the bed; dominating the kiss as he worked at his pants.

As soon as his pants and underpants were down, Stiles took a moment pull away to scrutinize his cock before grinning up at Derek. It looked every bit as angry as the rest of the body it was attached to. “I think you need anger management for the entirety of your body.” She commented before caressing her hands up his arms to his neck to pull him down for another kiss.

Derek managed to pull away long enough to pin her arms, glancing down her body with roaming eyes that made her shiver. It was the way a predator looked at their prey before tearing it apart limb by limb. Stiles briefly thought she should have a problem with that before Derek shimmied his way down her body to nose at her pubic hair. Swallowing thickly Stiles watched him, catching his eye as he looked up and licked up her folds with a slight smirk.

Whimpering, Stiles couldn’t look away as Derek held her eye and continued lapping at her, latching onto her clit and sucking before going down and sticking his tongue inside her. Widening her legs, she attempted to sit up a bit more before Derek used a hand to pull her back down, gripping her hips to get her to stay still. She moaned as he continued, using his teeth to skim her flushed, over sensitized skin gently, before turning his head and biting into her thigh with blunt human teeth and sucking a hickey into the pale flush that was exposed to him.

Stiles moaned loudly, grabbing Derek’s hair and yanking him until he followed her movements so she could bring him up and kiss him, ignoring the taste of herself on his tongue as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Putting a hand down to him, she squeezed around his length, getting a growl and a slight warning nip to her bottom lip as Derek gripped her hips tighter than completely necessary.

Shifting, suddenly a bit nervous, Stiles let Derek rest his forehead against hers, asking silently if it was really okay that they did this. She smiled reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair as she kissed him softly, brushing theirs noses together. “Come on Derek, I’m good.” With her consent, he gently pushed into her, nosing against her cheek as her hold on his hair tightened, and he brought his arms around her as he became fully seated inside of her.

“Fuck.” Stiles breathed harshly, biting her lip as she tightened her legs around Derek to prevent him from moving. “Hurts less than I thought it would.” She let her air out through her nose as she bucked against him, getting him to start moving slowly, digging her heels into his ass as they came together.

Stiles wanted to laugh at the sounds of him slapping against her, the way her chest was sliding, slick with sweat, against his. The feeling of his balls hitting her ass made her breath hitch though, making it difficult to get any sounds past her throat where Derek was ravishing with his tongue. All too soon it was over, making Stiles snort as Derek stayed fully inside her and he collapsed heavily on top of her.

“You’re heavy.” She commented, slightly out of breath and a little frustrated as the arousal still spiralling through her abdomen where it was tightly wound. The only response to her was a nip to her shoulder, and Derek’s head rising to look down at her awkwardly. His eyes were back to the regular hazel as he smiled tiredly at her.

“Give me a second.” He swallowed loudly, starting to harden inside of her again as she shifted under him uncomfortably. Stiles stared up at him as he lifted himself onto his elbows, starting a slower pace that had him hitting a spot inside her that made her thrash and grab onto him for support.

She felt like she was going to drift away with the way it made her feel, and she groaned as Derek brought a hand down to rub at her clit bringing her to the edge. He moaned as he orgasm-ed again, still over sensitive from his first release, bringing her over too. She closed her eyes tightly, gasping for breath as she let the sensation roll over her, making her whine out in pleasure as Derek rolled and brought her with him to settle on top of him.

Still inside of her, Derek settled into the mattress, rubbing soothingly over Stiles back and bringing the sheets over them with his other hand. Exhausted, they both fell asleep, cuddling into each other for warmth in the suddenly chilly room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can't promise that I'll update this regularily, but I'll update it in tandum with the way the scenes go in Bundled Love.


End file.
